Link's Pen Pal
by Sir Miles
Summary: Link, our loveable Hero of Time, gets a visit from his mysterious Pen Pal, another Super Smash Bros. Melee character. A story set in the OoT universe, but with enough SSBM reference that I put it here.
1. Chapter 1

"Hey, guys!" Link ran into the room, waving a piece of paper wildly. Zelda, Nabooru, and Impa looked up from their game of Old Maid to stare at the exuberant young man, his face beaming. The other four Sages ignored him, continuing their heated discussion about the best tunic.  
  
"Green is natural. It reminds me of the trees in spring," Saria sighed happily.  
  
"No way! Red, definitely." Darunia sat back smugly.  
  
"Excuse me," Ruto said hotly. "Everyone knows blue is the best tunic. Besides," she added with a grin, "Link looks best in blue!"  
  
Rauru observed the argument with detached interest. He debated whether to add his own opinion or not about a certain magenta-colored tunic he had come across the other day. Just as he was about to speak up, Navi interrupted.  
  
"Hey!" The four looked up at the fairy in consternation.  
  
"What?!" Ruto snapped.  
  
"...Um... Link has something to say," Navi whispered, cowed by Ruto's blazing eyes. The four Sages turned to the hero, who was jumping up and down impatiently. When all eyes were upon him, Link paused to take a deep breath for effect.  
  
"My Pen Pal is coming!" He waited expectantly. There was silence for several moments, then Zelda spoke.  
  
"You have a Pen Pal?"  
  
Navi was incredulous. "You can write?!"  
  
Link glared at his fairy friend, then turned to Zelda. "You don't mind if he stays at the castle, do you?"  
  
"Not at all!" Zelda was happy to see Link so cheerful. And social, for that matter. "When will he arrive?"  
  
"Tomorrow."  
  
"Well, then! We've got a lot to do! There's a welcome feast, and sleeping quarters. We have to notify the cooks, the maids, the castle guards, the stablehands, my father, the chiropractors..." her voice trailed off as she bustled out of the room with Saria and Ruto in tow.  
  
"What about our game?" Nabooru cried after her.  
  
"Doesn't matter," Impa sighed. "I got the Old Maid...again." Rauru tried unsuccessfully to stifle his laughter.  
  
Link turned towards the door. "Well, I'm off to go prepare for my guest... This is going to be so much fun!" He took a step, then turned back. "And, by the way, red is the best." Darunia's laughter followed him out of the room.  
  
  
  
Zelda awoke to the sound of a rhythmic banging coming from down the hall. "By the Goddesses, if that is Rauru doing jumping jacks again, I'll kill him," she muttered, glancing out the window as she got out of bed. It was still dark, probably only four o'clock in the morning. "That man...no people skills...honestly!" She put on a robe and headed down the hall to investigate. To her partial relief, it was not Rauru who was causing all the noise.  
  
"Link...what...are...you...doing?!"  
  
"Good morning, Princess!" Link put down his sword and swept across the room to kneel before her. He caught her hand and gave it a gentle kiss. Then he bounced right back up and began zipping around the room, picking things up for no particular reason, then putting them back down.  
  
"Link..." Zelda's voice had definitely taken on a threatening tone. "Do you know what time it is?" He stopped and took a quick glance out of the window before responding.  
  
"4:07:16 exactly!"  
  
Zelda quickly got over her amusement. "And do you know how much noise you are making?!"  
  
Link glanced out the window again, then turned back. "Um..."  
  
"I AM TIRED! I just got to sleep an hour ago! Sit!" Link sat immediately. "Do something quiet! Here," she said, thrusting a box of crayons on him. "Color a picture for your Pen Pal!"  
  
"Good idea!" Link exclaimed.  
  
"Men!" she nearly screamed as she stormed out of the room.  
  



	2. Chapter 2

NOTE: Fine, you greedy people! Here's your next chapter! --SM  
  
LINK'S PEN PAL - CHAPTER 2  
  
When the sun rose, Zelda wanted to roll over and go back to sleep. But she knew there was a busy day ahead. Ever so slowly, she moved about getting ready, her eyes narrow slits.  
  
A renewed frenzy of conversation from the sages greeted her as she made her way to breakfast.  
  
"The Zora sapphire is the prettiest. Technically it's three gems in one."  
  
"But the Goron ruby is shaped like a flower."  
  
"Ha! You call that a flower?" Saria smirked. "You must have shaped it with your teeth, then! The Kokiri emerald, on the other hand, is simple and elegant. It represents life, love, and happiness."  
  
"The Zora sapphire represents love! It was my engagement stone, after all," Ruto cried, indignant.  
  
"We Gorons don't shape stone with our teeth," Darunia informed the forest sage. "We would be too tempted to eat it if we did."  
  
Zelda ignored the banter and found a seat at the table next to Impa. "Have you seen Link?" she asked.  
  
"No," her attendant replied.  
  
"Good. Now I can finally have some peace around here." Zelda leaned forward and put her arms on the table, resting her head on them.  
  
"You still have to finish making the arrangements for this mysterious pen pal."  
  
"Ugh! Don't remind me! The sooner we get this over with, the better. You know," she sat up and turned to Impa, "do you think Link could be making all of this up just to get attention?"  
  
A noise coming from the hallway distracted them. Link, dressed in a full suit of armor was walking past, carrying a deku stick. Impa and Zelda exchanged a glance, but before they could speak, Nabooru called out.  
  
"Link! What are you doing?"  
  
With much clanking, he turned to them, looking sheepish. "I'm learning how to joust."  
  
Nabooru shred everyone's look of confusion. "Why?"  
  
The hero rubbed his metal-plated arms, crossed them, then let them hang at his sides. The whole time he kept his eyes to the ground. When the silence had become palpable, Rauru spoke up. "Why, Link?"  
  
Link's embarrassed look intensified. "Well . . . ItoldmypenpalIcouldjoust," he got out in a rush. Then he turned and clanked rapidly down the hallway.  
  
As the noise faded away, Impa spoke to the room at large. "Trying to get attention? It looks more like he is crazy to me."  
  
Rauru nodded. "Indeed."  
  
Princess Ruto burst into tears. 


	3. Chapter 3

NOTE: This chapter's for tyler, who gave me that very blunt command to get up and go! (And the rest of them will come much sooner, I promise! Thanks for reading!)  
  
LINK'S PEN PAL – CHAPTER 3  
  
"He's crazy!" Princess Ruto bawled. "And we didn't even see it coming!"  
  
"Good men are so hard to find these days," Saria said as she comforted the Zora.  
  
"That's it!" Zelda stood up, looking at the other sages. "I've officially determined that this pen pal is detrimental to Link's health... Not to mention mine, as well," she added under her breath. "So, I feel that it is our solemn duty, as both Sages of Hyrule and Link's friends, to do everything possible to keep this mysterious pen pal from ever reaching the castle."  
  
Rauru stood up with a wicked gleam in his eye. "You mean... sabotage?"  
  
Zelda grinned and leaned closer. "Oh, it's much more than that," she said softly. The sages huddled together as Zelda explained her plan. "You see, we have to keep our operations secret from Link. He cannot suspect that we are the reason his pen pal hasn't arrived. So, all of the preparations must continue on as planned. Impa and I will be in charge of that. We'll be the 'home force'."  
  
"And the rest of us will be the 'not-home force'?" Saria piped in.  
  
"The 'field force'," Zelda corrected. "Your job will be to monitor the borders of Hyrule, searching for the first sign of the pen pal. We don't know which direction he'll come from, so you'll have to station people at all of your borders. At the first sign of him, pass the word on to the rest of us. Then," she smiled even wider, "the fun will really begin."  
  
Nabooru nodded, understanding. "Delay tactics. The Gerudo are experts at them."  
  
"Exactly!" Zelda cried. "We'll turn all of Hyrule into a figurative 'land mine'. There will be no possible way for Link's pen pal to get anywhere near the castle."  
  
"Hey!" Navi burst out. "What am I supposed to do?"  
  
Zelda looked at the glowing fairy. "You have one of the hardest jobs of all, Navi. You must stick to Link like butter on toast. Monitor all of his movements, and MOST IMPORTANTLY, make sure he doesn't stumble onto any of our... little projects."  
  
"Oh," Navi returned.  
  
"Are you sure this is going to work?" Darunia rumbled.  
  
"It has to," Zelda replied solemnly. I'll go crazy if it doesn't. 


End file.
